


GW Ficlets

by Raevehn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, Gundams still exist, Kathy POV, Protective Siblings, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Various little ficlets I've written for the GW universe. Some inspired off writing prompts, others little things that get in my head. Will update warnings and everything as things proceed.
Relationships: Chang Wufei + Kathy Po, Chang Wufei + Sally Po
Collections: Ficlets from Writing Prompts





	GW Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Since Kathy was little, she's always had her “Big Brother” watching over her. He’s not her real brother, in fact nobody seems to know he exists, but he has always been her best friend and mentor. Also, judging by the crater where her shitty school once was he’s a overprotective ~~demigod~~....Gundam Pilot.

## Brother Shenlong

There was a sigh coming from downstairs, Mama seemed annoyed that school was canceled - again. More like... didn’t exist - again. I knew she wasn’t going to be pleased, the wars were technically over; just a few terrorists from time to time, but that’s what the Preventers were working against. Sighing I sat down on the top step to await the outcome. I couldn’t tell her who really took the school out; I knew Brother was to blame - thank.

But, he was always there for me. I hope she hadn’t figured out who he was yet... I didn’t want him getting in trouble. No one at school believed me when I said I had a brother who would protect me if they didn’t stop. I know we were constantly on the move anyway with Mama’s job but we hadn’t been here long. They kept making fun of me because I didn’t have a dad - who cares. Mama and I didn’t need any men in our lives! I mean, I knew she had a close friend she kept in contact with, but she shielded me from her past so I could have a mostly normal life. Somehow though, for as long as I could remember Brother was always there for me. No matter where we lived he always showed up.

From a young age he began teaching me forms of martial arts, always age appropriate. We never practiced when Mama was around. He helped tutor me on difficult subjects when Mama wasn’t around or asleep. I know, sounds creepy but he was always very appropriate. I started calling him brother shortly after we met. He said he knew of my family and was safe. While I shouldn’t trust strangers he looked vaguely familiar. I had gone through Mama’s memory books one day from the wars and saw a young kid who sort of looked like him. I never asked, it just felt right. Mama was always a good judge of character and so far, I have been as well.

I sighed, I needed to contact Brother and tell him to stop or he was going to be found out and Mama was not going to be pleased. As I began to get up to go to my room to contact him, I caught glimpse of Mama leaving the kitchen and heading towards the vidscreen. Slowly sitting back down, I shift to the other side of the step so I can actually see who she’s contacting.

“Sally.”

Wait? That voice sounds a little familiar. Silently scooting down another few steps I was able to get a better view.

“Before you say anythi-”

“Wufei. Stop. I know it’s you.”

Wufei? Wait...why does he sound like Brother Shenlong? Peering back at the screen I squint, it’s hard to tell but...

I hear Mama sigh and move towards the stairs, uh-oh... I’ve been caught. “Kathy. Please come down here, you have some-” she glared at the vidscreen “-explaining to do.” With a meek nod I get up and finish going down the stairs and to where she gestured for me to stand near the vidscreen.

“Kathy, sweetie, do you know who this is?”

I don’t think I do and start to shake my head no, but I look up to meet the dark eyes of the man on the screen. With a gasp, “Brother Shenlong?”

There’s a chuckle from the man on the screen, “You can call my Wufei.”

Glancing up at Mama, as if for permission, I met with one of her looks of exhaustion. I’d seen it before; a candid picture from her memory book as she watched a young man go off to do who knows what. “Kathy, this is my long time friend, and pain in the ass, Chang Wufei. It appears however, you’ve met before.”

I nodded meekly. “Yes, Brother She- Wufei, has always been around. He’s helped me with school when I struggled and taught me self-defense!”

The man on the screen only smirked at Mama’s frustration. “Wufei, you could have y’know. ASKED. I would have let you near her. You didn’t have to hide. You’re her-”

“I know. Godfather. I rather enjoyed the older brother approach. She’s just like you Po. Did you know she’s bullied in school?”

“And thus you somehow managed to ‘solve’ her problems by blowing up the schools?! You-” she glanced at me and back up to Wufei “-should have brought it to my attention. So we could deal with it in a non-explosive manner!”

“No explosions were used.”

Mama gave him a questioning look before sighing. “Don’t tell me.”

“It was never me, it was Nataku,” he replied with a smug smirk.

Nataku? She was just a legend.

“YOU USED NATAKU?! You still have Nataku,” Mama questioned the young man, who merely shrugged and smirked at her.

Sighing, “Kathy, go to bed. We will finish this discussion in the morning. Your brother, and I need to have a nice long chat.”

With a shy smiled I waved at Brother Shenlong, gave Mama a hug and scurried off to bed. As I got to my door I could hear Mama asking him how far he was because he needed to be here ten minutes ago. I feared for Brother, Mama could be tough. As I shut the door I heard the bark of a very familiar laugh come from the vidscreen before the call was disconnected.

Well, maybe now people would stop picking on me. I have a Brother who is a pissed of Gundam Pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I originally thought of Zechs and Relena, but like everyone knows him and I really wanted to write something. The only thing I've enjoyed so far from FT is Kathy Po (and I'm still reading her story) and the thought of Wufei being involved in it. This is my spin on a younger (late middle school) Kathy. Also, picturing Wufei teaching Baby Kathy tai chi is super adorable and then moving up from there. I also love a good friendship between Sally and Wufei.


End file.
